You are too young
by Cindy-chan
Summary: The Sons and the Briefs have to face with the death of someone they love dearly, but this time is not our beloved Gokou!
1. The beggining of the end

You're too young  
  
Here I go again! This fic is about the Son family, and about how a family could stick together through anything. This story is 1 year after the Buu Saga. Plz tell me what you think about it, in other words review. Dare to flame it will come back to haunt. I don't own DBZ or its characters; they belong to the brilliant Akira Toriyama. Before I go, I love Goten I didn't meant it! I'm really sorry! _  
  
  
  
He slowly moved down the hall to the kitchen where his mother was cooking his breakfast.  
  
"Mommy, I don't feel so good," said the 8-year-old boy as he approached the kitchen.  
  
"Or you just don't want to go to school Goten?" said his mother as she kept cooking in front of the stove. ChiChi knew her son. As innocent as he looks he was as tricky.  
  
"ChiChi, I think you should listen to him. He looks a little pale," said Gokou coming from the some hall Goten had come earlier.  
  
"Don't you encourage him Gokou. Now get dress Goten, or your going to be late," ChiChi said and turned around to face her little boy.  
  
"Ok, mommy," Goten followed his mother's orders, but as he walked past his father he collapsed to the floor with a thud. Gokou quickly knelt down to check what was wrong with Goten.  
  
"Goten!" screamed ChiChi. She ran to aid her son, beside her husband.  
  
"Don't worry ChiChi I'll take him to the hospital," Gokou picked up his little boy and put two fingers on his forehead. Both her husband and son disappeared in front of her. Chichi couldn't contain herself; she fell to the floor crying. 'I hope my little boy is ok.'  
  
  
  
Hours passed, both her little boy and husband had not come back to her. ChiChi had not stopped crying for hours, she felt kind of guilty. Then in a blur Gokou appeared.  
  
"Where's my little boy?" asked ChiChi as she stopped her crying and saw her husband without their little boy.  
  
"ChiChi, sit down. I have something to tell you," said Gokou with a serious look on his face. He walked ChiChi to the kitchen and sat her on the chair.  
  
"Gokou, you're scaring me."  
  
Her husband took the seat in front of her, and took her soft hands into his muscular hands.  
  
"Look ChiChi, there's something wrong with our little boy. Goten has caught this new disease that damages the blood. The doctor said he might have got it because he must plays outside a lot," said Gokou while his grip on his wife hands tightens a bit. He saw how the news hit her like a ton of bricks. When the doctor told him the news, he felt like if Vegeta powered at his most and hit him with a Big Bang Attack head on. He didn't want to show ChiChi the way he felt, for now he had to be strong for her.  
  
"No, that's not true. Gokou tell me is not true," ChiChi's voice broke.  
  
"Please listen. The doctor also said that," Gokou couldn't finish his voice too broke. He couldn't finish the sentence, it just couldn't get out. As if the words got stuck in his throat. Hot tears threatened to come out of his eyes. He took a while to answer his wife.  
  
"What did the doctor said Gokou?"  
  
"That he might not live more than four months," Gokou whispered the last part, but ChiChi was able to hear. Gokou couldn't hold the tears in any longer, and began to cry like he was just a little kid.  
  
"Gokou, please say you're lying to me!" ChiChi screamed at her husband with tears rolling down her eyes. She couldn't believe it, this hurt more than when she lost her Gokou almost 8 years ago. Why did they have to take her little boy now?! Gokou got up and embraced his wife. Both hold unto each other crying like there was no tomorrow. The front door suddenly opened. Gohan stepped in.  
  
'This is weird. Mom is not making any food like usual, dad is not training, and Goten is not at home but nowhere near it. What on earth is going on?' "Mom, dad? What's going on?" asked a very confused Gohan as he stepped in the kitchen. Both ChiChi and Gokou quietly got up and wiped away their tears, but still holding unto each other. They didn't know which one would tell Gohan the new news or how to tell him.  
  
"Dad, tell me what's going?" Gohan asked as he set down his book bag on the kitchen.  
  
Gokou took a deep breath. "Gohan, your little brother is," Gokou stopped and more tears threatened to come out. ChiChi began to cry once more while burying her face into Gokou's chest.  
  
"What's wrong with Goten dad?" Gohan asked more concerned this time.  
  
Gokou took another deep breath. "He's really sick and he's not going to live more than four months."  
  
"No, I don't believe you! I can't believe you!" Gohan screamed at his father, and he looked at his mother. She too was a disaster just like his father. ChiChi took her face away from her Gokou's chest.  
  
"Gohan, your little brother is at the hospital right now," ChiChi said as she hugged her Gokou even tighter. Gohan tapped in his ki detecting power to find Goten's ki. His mother was right. Gohan didn't want to believe, but this was all real. He ran to his room in hopes he was wrong about Goten being at the hospital. He opened the door and found nothingness. He began to cry. 'Why my little brother? He's too young to die and so innocent!' his mind screamed. Gohan felt his knees get weak and fell to the floor. He then began to sob out loud; so loud he couldn't hear anything else but him self.  
  
"Son you have to be strong," said his father as he walked slowly towards him. He too felt a lot of pain. He couldn't understand it, why do they want to take away his son. A son he had barely has got to know. Even of how naïve he was, he was able to understand what was going on.  
  
"I can't be strong anymore! When you didn't come back to Okaasan and me when you left for Nameksei, when you died 8 years ago, and now this I just can't take it anymore! Why do bad things always happens to me!?" Gohan screamed not wanting to look at his father.  
  
Gokou was taken by surprise of what Gohan was saying. It was all true.  
  
"Gohan, I'm sorry," said Gokou as he knelt down next to his son. He hugged as tight as he could; like when he was just a little boy all those years ago. Gohan just took his embrace, he didn't want to push his father away now. Both of Earth's heroes cried and cried for hours on end. ChiChi didn't go to her son or husband; she wanted to be alone. If she saw how her family suffered she would cry even more.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
What would the Brief family do when the news get to them? What does Goten think of all this? Find out soon on "You're too young" 


	2. It can't be that way

You're too young. Ch. 2  
  
Hello everyone! I'm back. Plz review this story I think you going to like this one. You know the drill; I don't own DBZ so don't sue me, and besides I'm only 14 years old I don't have any money trust me!! And Mrs. Garman is my computer teacher I'm really sorry for using her name I just had to come up with a teacher's name and I used hers. I didn't mean to pick on her.  
  
  
  
'What am I doing here?' Goten asked as he opened his eyes and saw he was in a very strange room. The walls were white as snow with borders with little cars around them. His little right arm started to hurt. He saw a big needle inside of it attached with a little hose. The hose went to a little bag above his head. He wanted to cry as loud as he could. Goten wasn't home, he had a huge needle stuck to his poor little arm, and he felt so alone. He looked around to see if he saw there were any kids of his age in this weird place. Goten was in luck, there was another little boy a couple of beds down. The boy looked a bit too white for his skin tone, but Goten didn't mind.  
  
"Hey, what's your name?"  
  
"Oh, you must be the new little boy that came in this afternoon," said the little boy as he got of his bed and into a wheel chair next to it. He used his chubby little hands to push him self towards Goten's bed.  
  
"How come you use that chair with wheels?" asked Goten pointing at it.  
  
"Because I can't walk that good anymore. Oh, hi my name is James Nonnako. Nice to meet you," said the little boy as he made a very cheesy Son smile. As the little boy smiled, he remembered he saw that smile before but couldn't remember where.  
  
"My name is Goten Son," said Goten with the same smile. "How come you can't walk anymore?" James' eyes looked at the floor.  
  
"Because my bones aren't as strong as they supposed to be. I break them very easily." James wanted to cry but he remembered Goten was looking at him. "Well, how come you're here?" the little boy said taking his eyes off the floor but back again at Goten.  
  
"I dunno," Goten shrugged his shoulders, "all I remember is that I passed out at home before I went to school. Trunks is going to be really mad at me."  
  
"Who's Trunks?" asked James as though he had heard the name before but couldn't remember where.  
  
"He's my best friend, Trunks and me go to the same school together." Responded Goten.  
  
"Isn't he the boy that won the Junior Division at the Martial Arts Tournament?!"  
  
"Yeah that's him alright," said Goten a bit disappointment. He remembered how Trunks had defeated him.  
  
"Then you must be the little boy that he defeated!" Goten just nodded. He didn't want to be reminded of how Trunks defeated him. This was his chance to prove to his father that he was as strong as he was, but no Trunks just had to win. Well, there is always next time.  
  
"Why would Trunks be mad at you?"  
  
"Because today we were supposed to pull a prank with our teacher Mrs. Garman."  
  
"Wow, I always wanted to meet both of you," said the little boy as he offered his hand to Goten in a handshake. Goten took the hand. James' hands were icy cold, but Goten didn't want to tell him. It would be kind of rude. Both of the boys started to talk about many things. Both find out that they had a lot of common, like both of their mom's were kind of pushy, and that they both loved to eat a lot. The day went by soon, and it was soon to go to sleep.  
  
'I hope I go back home soon,' thought Goten as a picture of his father, mother, and brother came to his mind.  
  
  
  
Trunks arrived at his home with one in sight; he didn't even feel his father's ki. He just ran to his room, did his homework, and decided to call Goten. It was kind of weird for Goten not to go school, unless Goten calls Trunks the day before and tells him he's not going because he'll try to play hooky with his mom. He picked up the phone at the left side of his bed and punched in Goten's number. Trunks waited for almost 5 minutes until he gave up and hang up.  
  
'That's weird. Usually Goten's dad would answer.' Thought Trunks as he went to his closet to put on his dark green gi. 'If they're not picking up the phone, I'm going I don't care if mom gets mad at me if she finds out I went flying there.' Trunks quickly got dress and powered up. He jumped out of his window and flew towards the Son house. The wind played with his lavender hair back and forth. As flew towards his friend's house he felt him, he felt Goten's ki. Not at Mt. Paozu but at a near by hospital. Trunks decided not to pay attention to this; he thought his ability to recognize ki needed a little bit of work. He kept on flying towards his destination. Trunks decided not to land exactly at Goten's house but decided to sneak up on him for ruining his plan they were going to play with Mrs. Garman. He suppressed his ki and very skillfully sneaked to Goten's room, it would have made his own Otousan very proud. As Trunks neared Goten's window, he saw Gokou and Gohan in a very tight hug crying. He put his ear against the wall and tried to hear what they were saying. He wasn't able to hear them until some one came into the room and by the sounds of it was a female. Trunks lifted his head a bit just enough to see who it was.  
  
"I'm so sorry Gokou, Gohan you have to be strong now dear," said the blue haired woman. She too was crying. 'What on earth is going on here?' thought Trunks. He's mother was at Goten's house now, without waiting for him. But was more freaky was that he felt his father's ki now, even though he didn't feel it before. Vegeta never ever wanted to come to Goten's house, unless his Okaasan told him something in his Otousan ear and then he would get really mad and say, "Woman you can't do that to me!" Trunks dismissed the thought and tried to listen in.  
  
"Just think of it like this. He's going to a better place," said his mother as she too hugged Gohan. 'Who's going to a better place?' Trunks now was really getting worried.  
  
"But I'm not going to see my only brother again," more tears ran from Gohan's eyes. 'What?! No I must of heard wrong!' Trunks' mind screamed. He didn't believe it.  
  
"Gohan, you'll see him when is your time to go too," Bulma said with more tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"No! You're lying all of you!" Trunks came up from his hiding place, now too in tears.  
  
"Honey, what are you doing here?" Bulma asked as she wiped away her tears.  
  
"Please Okaasan tell me I did heard wrong?" Trunks slowly elevated up and came into Goten's room. His mother, Gokou, and Gohan stayed quiet for along time. "Please! Tell me is not true," Trunks cried even more. He didn't want to believe his best friend was going to die.  
  
"Trunks honey what are you talking about?" Bulma said trying to hide it.  
  
"Okaasan, I'm not stupid! Goten is going to die isn't he?" Trunks cried even harder.  
  
"No Trunks who said this?" Gokou tried to cover it up too.  
  
"Dad, Bulma is better not to hide it from him. Is better to tell him the truth. Yes Trunks Goten is," Gohan stopped he couldn't bring himself to say it and just started to cry again. Trunks didn't have to hear the rest, he knew it too well.  
  
"But why?! He didn't do anything wrong!" Trunks screamed as he fell to the floor.  
  
"Trunks is not that he didn't do anything wrong. The angels above need him now," said his mother as she knelt down to hug her little boy.  
  
"Okaasan I need him too," Trunks cried in his mother's bosom. Bulma just held her little boy and stroke his soft lavender hair.  
  
  
  
Next time on "You are too young":  
  
Goten comes back home to live his last four months. They try to hide everything from Goten but will Goten be able to find out?  
  
What?! Is Goten challenging Trunks to spar with him? 


	3. The suffering begins

You are too young. Ch.3  
  
Thanks for the reviews it gives me more motivation to finish my stories! No I didn't pick Goten 'cause I know little about him, I love Goten a lot. Besides I'm going to make a story when Trunks dies too so don't worry. I'm sorry for making Vegeta care that Kakarotto's spawn is sick, kind of soft. If don't start to understand this story then I'm really sorry is my first time at doing a very detailed story even if you haven't noticed. I'll stop already you're probably getting bored with all of my babbling.  
  
  
  
Goten had been at the hospital for two days now, and Goten had heard the doctor say that he was to go home that very afternoon when his family came to visit.  
  
"I hope you get better Goten," said James as he saw Goten with a very cheesy smile on his face. James felt kind of sad because Goten was going to leave him alone again. James was to be in the hospital for another month until he was able to leave for home to his family again. Goten saw the sad look on his friend's face.  
  
"Don't worry James, I'll tell my daddy to come with me to visit you until you are able to go home. I promise," Goten said picking up his right arm. He kind of felt sad for James, not being able to see his family so often, to be at the weird place alone. It gave Goten the creeps. He saw how James' face slowly showed a smile.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After the Briefs went back home, Trunks stayed very distant from his mother and father. He did attend his training lessons with Vegeta, but he didn't talk to Bulma as much as he use to. Even though two days had passed since he got the news, he would lock him self in his room and only came out when it was necessary.  
  
"I'm beginning to worry about Trunks Vegeta," Bulma said to her husband as she serve her husband an over served plate of food.  
  
"Humph," was Vegeta's only respond.  
  
"I don't know why do I even bother to concern you with Trunks."  
  
"It's only obvious woman, he's hurt. Just leave the boy alone," said Vegeta as he grabbed his fork and began to eat the food in front of him. Vegeta felt bad for Kakarotto's spawn to get sick like that, he was a pretty good warrior. It was a shame that it had to end that way, even for such age. But besides that he was worried that his brat might of caught what Kakarotto's brat had.  
  
"Woman don't you think you should take the boy to the doctor?"  
  
"Why? Did he tell you he felt sick?" asked Bulma kind of worried, since Trunks always came to her when he felt bad.  
  
"No just take him for a check up ok," said Vegeta giving his empty plate to Bulma for a second over sized serving.  
  
'Well, I guess after you died last year it seems that you actually began to care for your son,' thought Bulma as she grabbed the plate and walked over to the stove. Then all of the sudden some loud electrical guitar began to play upstairs. Trunks had put on his favorite CD of now his favorite band, Likin Park. Vegeta quickly covered his sensitive Saiyajin ears. Vegeta quickly got frustrated and at top speed left the kitchen. He didn't like the way this was going; Trunks' self esteem was very quickly going down the drain.  
  
"Brat! What the hell are you doing?!" said Vegeta as he burst into Trunks' room. He found his son lying on his bed, with his face buried on his pillow. Trunk didn't bother to look at his father, he knew was the hell of pissed. He didn't give a fuck anyways so why would he bother anymore, he was going to loose his best friend. The only boy was able to have fun with. (A/N Don't think wrong people!)  
  
"Turn that racket off now!" Vegeta ordered, but Trunks didn't listen and didn't even bother to move one bit. 'The nerve of this brat!' Vegeta thought as he grabbed Trunks by his fighting gi and pulled him up to his face. Trunks didn't resist, and he let his father see in what kind of pain he was going through. Vegeta saw in Trunks' eyes dullness as if there was no world around him. Vegeta didn't see the fire that burned in his son's eyes before all this happened.  
  
"Turn it off brat now," Vegeta said into Trunks' face. Vegeta slowly let his son down, and Trunks walked over to the little stereo and lowered the volume. Both, father and son, didn't say one word for what it seem forever.  
  
"Just leave me alone," said Trunks in a voice that was unrecognizable, he kind of sound like Vegeta when he just arrived on Earth. It made Vegeta smirk. Trunks walked back to his bed and gave his back to his father; which was a big mistake. Not even Gokou gave his back to the unpredictable Saiyajin no Ouji. Vegeta quickly disappeared and reappeared in front of Trunks.  
  
"Brat don't you ever give me your back to me got it?"  
  
"Whatever," said Trunks as he shrugged his shoulders. 'I swear Dende must be testing my temper with the brat,' thought Vegeta as he saw Trunks walk pass him. Vegeta just let it go, and left the room. 'If keeps this up going to have a very serious talk with him.'  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *  
  
"Mommy!" screamed Goten as he saw his mother come into the room.  
  
"How are you sweetheart?" asked ChiChi trying really hard not to let tears run down her eyes. She knew that if this had happened before her Gokou came back she would've eventually died alone her little boy. But now that he was here for her, she felt a bit stronger.  
  
"Where's daddy and Gohan 'Kaasan?" asked Goten as he let his mother embrace him. He looked past his shoulder and saw no one.  
  
"Don't worry honey. They're with the doctor they'll come in a bit. Now let's get you ready to go home k?"  
  
"Mommy, before we go, I want you to meet my new friend James," Goten said getting off his bed and led his mother across the room.  
  
"James, this is my 'Kaasan, 'Kaasan this is James Nonnako."  
  
"Nice to meet you Mrs. Son," said James as he bowed his head at ChiChi.  
  
"Nice to meet you too James," and ChiChi too bowed her head at the boy in front of her. For her, James looked very weak. She wondered if that was how her little boy was going to look in a couple of months. She quickly dismissed the thought, she didn't want to think that way right now. She had to keep this away from Goten.  
  
"Well, come on honey let's get going," said ChiChi as she took her little boy's hand, but Goten didn't budge.  
  
"'Kaasan, can we come and visit James, when we can?" asked Goten with puppy dog eyes. She hate it when Goten looked at her like that, she couldn't say no. Not even if she wanted to.  
  
"Of course honey, just tell your dad to come with you ok? Now, let's get you ready before your dad and Gohan come back," said ChiChi as she lifted her son in her arms. She hugged him very tightly like she never wanted to let him go.  
  
"I'll be back James, before I leave k!" said Goten as he waved his chubby arm at his friend.  
  
"K Goten," said James as he saw him go.  
  
Goten laid his head on his mother's shoulder, and wrapped his little but strong legs around her waist.  
  
"Mommy I missed you. I never want to come here to sleep over k? I felt so alone, well that's not including James," said Goten as he closed his eyes. He never did like hospitals not even to visit someone, but this time he had to make an exception with James.  
  
"I promise honey you're never come back to the hospital," said ChiChi in at the edge of breaking to tears. She soothingly rubbed her son's back. ChiChi felt Goten shiver at her touch. She set Goten down at his bed and quickly brushed his hair and put on him his typical orange fighting gi with his navy blue long-sleeve shirt.  
  
"Mommy how come I had to be here for so long?" asked Goten as he put on his boots. The question took ChiChi by surprised. 'What I am going to tell him?' asked ChiChi as she turned her back to put in the bad the brush and Goten's dirty clothes.  
  
"Because you had to squirt," said Gohan as he walked in with his father.  
  
"Hey aren't you supposed to at school? Oh, your playing hooky!" said Goten as he pointed a chubby little finger of guilt at his brother.  
  
"No way squirt. I came to visit you," said Gohan as he came closer to his brother as ruffled his hair.  
  
"Hey, you're messing up my hair! Daddy tell brother to stop," whined Goten looking at his father that was just looking at the memorable moment both Goten and Gohan were making. Gohan then stopped and walked over to his mother.  
  
"Daddy, when we get back home can we play then train a bit?" asked Goten as he jumped into Gokou's arms. Gokou welcomed his smaller son. He too hugged him tightly. "Yes, daddy please, pretty please?"  
  
"How about you asked your mother first, then we will see," said Gokou as he looked at his son. 'He is so innocent. Please don't take him away,' thought Gokou as he again hugged Goten tightly.  
  
"Dear, is time to go," said ChiChi as she handed the bag to Gohan.  
  
"Otousan come with me," said Goten as he squirmed from Gokou's arms. Gokou let his son down let followed him to across room. Gokou was introduced to James and James was introduced to Gokou. They exchanged a little bit of words and then left the room, ChiChi took his son's hand as they walked out. The family left the huge hospital building and walked to their car in the parking lot.  
  
"How come we have to take the car? Let's go flying yeah?" asked Goten as he looked at up at his mother.  
  
"I'm sorry honey we can't."  
  
"Why not?" asked Goten as his lowered lip quivered. Gokou looked at ChiChi, ChiChi looked at Gohan, and Gohan looked at both of his parents back. They didn't say anything.  
  
"Mommy what's wrong why can't we go flying?" Goten now wanted for then ever to know why wouldn't they go flying.  
  
"Because your mother doesn't feel so good son. Maybe next time ok. I promise," said Gokou as he put a hand on his son's head.  
  
"What's wrong with 'Kaasan?"  
  
"Her head hurts squirt," said Gohan as he gave the car keys to his father. (Yes Gokou knows how to drive!)  
  
"Will you be ok mommy?" asked Goten as he gave his mother an I'm sorry look.  
  
"Yes dear I'll be ok," said ChiChi as she smiled at her son. She wondered for how long would they be able to hide what was wrong with Goten. She knew he eventually going to find out as time past.  
  
FLASHBACK.  
  
"In less than a month he's going to get very weak. So weak that he's barely going to play as much as a normal 8 year old does," said the doctor to ChiChi, Gokou, and Gohan. ChiChi didn't want to cry anymore, besides she couldn't she had cried so much over the two days that she thought there weren't any tears left. Both of her husband and older son looked pale as though they had just seen another Buu monster.  
  
"Doctor are sure about this? Maybe somebody made a mistake," said Gokou for the third time. He was pretty convinced that they just made a mistake with his son, and that he was just fine. He just didn't want to believe.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Son, we double checked and it gave the same result," said the doctor as he fixed his glasses. Doctor knew Goten since was born, he felt sorry for the family before him, to lose someone so young and so easy to love like Goten.  
  
"Thank a lot Doctor," said ChiChi as she got up, shook the doctor's hand, and left her son and husband in the doctor's office. She wanted to be with her son now; she didn't wanted to hear anymore about this.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK.  
  
ChiChi gave Gohan Goten's hand. Gohan help Goten into the car, but Goten refused. He decided to float into the air and help him self into the car.  
  
"Goten don't be so rude to your brother," said ChiChi calmly, which weird out Goten. Usually she would yell at him for being so rude, but now she just said as if she didn't mean it.  
  
"I'm sorry big brother, I won't do it again," said Goten as he settled down in the back seat. 'Why are they acting so weird now?'  
  
"It's ok Goten you didn't mean it."  
  
They drove silently home, but as they drove home Goten saw his mother cry for a bit. He didn't want to ask if she was ok because maybe it was just because her head just hurted a lot. He dismissed the thought, and he looked out the window. Goten saw how they passed by many trees, and animals. He loved to see nature at her best. Goten looked over at his brother, who too was had a long face.  
  
"Gohan are you ok?" asked Goten as he tugged on Gohan's white shirt.  
  
"What do you mean squirt? I'm ok," said his brother as he tried to force a smile to show that he was doing just fine, but of course Gohan couldn't fool Goten.  
  
"No brother your lying. Is it because your worried about Videl?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm worried about Videl squirt. She got mad at me today because I forgot to tell her something important," lied Gohan. Goten didn't asked more question, he kind of felt like falling asleep he was very tired. He slowly leaned against Gohan's arm and fell asleep. Gohan just let his little brother get comfortable and stroke his messy hair. Gohan relieved that he fell asleep, he let his tears fall freely now. He didn't have to hide it now, he cried silently in the back not wanting for his parents to hear him. These next four months were going to be the hardest part of his life yet.  
  
THE NEXT DAY.  
  
"Hey Trunks! Can you come over and play with me, no to spar with me?" asked Goten over the phone.  
  
"Goten I can't. I'm kind of busy," lied Trunks from the other line.  
  
"Oh, I see. You're too chicken to fight me now," said Goten as he made a smirk that would rival Vegeta's.  
  
"I'm not a chicken Goten!"  
  
"Trunks is a chicken, Trunks is a big chicken!"  
  
~@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Next time on "You are too young" :  
  
Will Trunks accept Goten's challenge? Or would he just let his best friend call him a chicken even though he doesn't know his getting weaker?  
  
And why does Goten hear his mother crying at night? Goten then finds out about his disease.  
  
A/N: sorry for making a long chapter I just wanted to involve more the Briefs in the story. Ok plz review I beg you! I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as possible. 


	4. I don't want to know

You are too young. Ch. 4  
  
Hello everyone thanks a lot for the wonderful reviews you have given me. I'll try to finish the story before Christmas but I'm not sure I'm able to. Well, plz review my work and tell me what you think about it. And I'm don't hate the chibis, I love them too much but I had this idea and I thought it was pretty good. Go ahead if you want to flame it but I'll just make fun of you anyways; it's actually up to you.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Goten I just can't ok! Now leave me alone!" screamed Trunks from the other side of the phone. He didn't want to talk to Goten it hurt him even more when he heard his voice. Trunks didn't realize what he had just said to Goten. "I'm sorry Goten. I-I," Trunks wanted to cry. Goten didn't deserve to be talked to like that. Hot tears began to come out of his royal blue eyes.  
  
"It's ok Trunks, I know you didn't mean it. So, were you able to pull the prank with Mrs. Garman?" asked Goten, wanting to change the subject. He didn't want to make Trunks mad, after all that's what he wanted to know since he woke up in the hospital the first day. Trunks didn't know what to say, he was just crying from the other line. Goten reminded him that all those good times were going to end. He was glad Goten didn't see him cry.  
  
"Well, we had a sub that day. So I couldn't," Trunks said trying to keep his voice in check. 'Goten if you only knew,' thought Trunks while there was an awkward silence between the boys. "Goten I have to go now, I'll see," Trunks couldn't finish the sentence his words got stuck in his throat.  
  
"Ok Trunks I'll see you at school on Monday, k," said Goten. 'That's weird, usually Trunks and me always talk on the phone for hours,' thought Goten as he heard Trunks hang up the phone from the other end. Every one was acting weird around him, and he wanted to know why. He was going to get to the bottom of this no matter what. Goten hanged up the phone, and quickly went to his room to change from his blue pajamas to his typical navy blue long sleeve shirt and bright orange fighting gi. That day was so sunny it made Goten want to go fishing with his dad, like he had been doing for the past year. He was so happy his father was home, since he wasn't with him when he was smaller, but that didn't mattered to him now as long as his father won't leave again. He finished very quickly, and get down stairs to look for his parents. But as he passed his parent's bedroom, he heard his mother crying. Goten opened the door a bit, enough to see his father and mother.  
  
"Gokou, I just can't be strong anymore," said ChiChi in between sobs. She was taking a lot of pain from this and she just couldn't take it. To think that her baby boy would soon die, it was slowly making a hole in her heart. Gokou hugged his wife very tightly. 'What is mommy talking about?' thought Goten making sure his parents won't see him or even feel him near.  
  
"ChiChi please you have to. Just for him ok, do you want to see him worried?" said Gokou as he stroked his wife's hair. He too was in pain but he didn't wanted his son to be worried. He wanted for him to have the best time of his life for the next few months.  
  
"But Gokou I can't live like this. Knowing that soon my little boy is going to die," ChiChi sobbed harder, into Gokou's chest. 'So that's it huh? It's because I'm sick and I'm going to die soon,' thought Goten as the last words ChiChi said rang in his ears. He slowly backed away; making sure didn't make a sound. 'That's why all of them have been acting weird.' Tears ran down his black eyes. He didn't want to die, he just couldn't. 'Why does this happen to us? Are we cursed or something!? Why does tragedy always come to us when we are finally happy? Why?' thought Goten as he made his way to the kitchen. He didn't want his mother or father to see him like this. He didn't want for them to know that he knew of what was going on. He heard footsteps coming from the hall he just came from. He quickly wiped away his tears.  
  
"Mommy I'm hungry when are going to eat?" Goten whined. He saw his mother make a fake smile. 'Poor mommy, she's worried about me,' he thought as he saw his mother walk over to the fridge.  
  
"How about we go fishing together, Goten?" said his father as he ruffled up Goten's hair. Gokou tried his best not to make his smile to look like ChiChi's. Of course it was a bit better. 'Oh daddy I love you even though you just came to live with us last year,' thought Goten while looking up at his father and trying his best not to cry in front of his parents.  
  
"Yeah, daddy let's go. Mommy where's Gohan when I woke up he wasn't in his bed," said Goten as he looked over at his mother. ChiChi looked down at her son. 'Dende I would give up everything just if you let my little boy live!' thought ChiChi, too at the edge of tears.  
  
"Well, he had to go with Videl to school. They have a festival today at school; he had to help out to build a tent," said ChiChi as she walked over to her son. She bent down to meet his face. ChiChi look see in Goten's eyes sadness but couldn't explain why. 'does Goten know?' thought ChiChi as she smiled at her son, and he too smiled back at her. That cheesy grin his father made. It was too painful to see him smile; it was like torture to her. She knew that soon she was never to see that smile again. ChiChi's eyes began to fill with tears, she couldn't contain them in anymore. Gokou saw this, and quickly picked Goten in his arms; making sure he didn't see his mother cry.  
  
"Well, ready to go Goten, I don't know about you but I'm starving," said Gokou as he walked to the door with his son in his arms. 'Why are they trying to hide it?' thought Goten as he just went along with his father.  
  
"Yeah daddy let's catch really big fish ok?" said Goten as he looked into his father's eyes. There too could be seen a sad look, but well hidden. Goten leaned on to his father's strong shoulder. 'You know 'Tousan, I always wanted to be like you, even if I didn't know you. Gohan would always tell me stories about you when I would go to sleep. He told me that you were always happy and very brave; never afraid of anything,' Goten began to cry but not enough for Gokou to notice. He hugged on to his father more tightly; remembering the time he had finally had met his father. He remembered that his father even though not see him born or was with him for a long time, he seemed to love him a lot just like he loved his brother. Both father and son walked to the same river the always came to fish. This is where the Son family had made many memorable memories; even when Gokou was just a little boy with ChiChi.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Gohan what's wrong?" asked Videl as she her love sitting alone under a tree. For what it seem he was crying.  
  
"Nothing is wrong Videl what gave you that idea?" Gohan said as he wiped away his tears. He didn't want for his girlfriend to see him cry, what would she think of him? Videl walked up to him, and sat right next to him.  
  
"Gohan like I told you before you're a really bad liar. Now tell me what's going on? You know you could trust me," said as she took her hand and made Gohan look at her. His eyes were red and puffy mentioning he had been crying for a long time; she had never had actually seen him like this. She quickly hugged him; her heart ached at the image of Gohan. She couldn't stand seeing her love cry, when he hurt she hurt as well. She stroked his beautiful raven hair, and rocked him back and forth.  
  
"Videl Goten is sick," said Gohan taking in the comfort of his girlfriend.  
  
"He's going to be ok, don't worry it would go,"  
  
"He's going to die Videl. My little brother is going die!" Gohan screamed. He couldn't take the pain it was too much now. Videl was speechless; why would someone so sweet and innocent just die? She couldn't believe it, but it was true.  
  
"Maybe the doctors made a mistake," Videl said after a long while. She was telling more to her self than to Gohan. She loved Goten like he was the little brother she never had. She was at the edge of tears.  
  
"No, the doctors said they doubled checked. The results were the same," more tears came down from Gohan's black eyes. He hugged Videl tightly not wanting to let go. He needed her right now, he needed her more than anything. Videl's sight began to get blurry. She felt hot tears ran down her cheeks, and they ran all the way down unto Gohan's back. She felt her heart skip a bit after Gohan told her the news. Both of them hugged each other. 'No, why him?'  
  
"Gohan please tell me you're lying to me?" said Videl as she picked Gohan's head to meet with his eyes. She saw the sadness in his eyes told her the truth, he sure wasn't lying. More tears began to run down from her blue eyes.  
  
"No Gohan they can't take Goten now! He's just a little boy!" screamed Videl for now it was her turn to be comforted by her boyfriend. Gohan began to cry again.  
  
"I know. It's just not fair," said Gohan between sobs. The couple stayed under the tree, where no was able to see them cry for the little angel that going to be leaving soon.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~* ~ * ~  
  
"Wow, you caught a big one Goten!" said Gokou as he looked down at his son, who was carrying a huge fish. "Your mother is going to be very proud of you."  
  
"Daddy, are you proud of me?" asked Goten. He had wanted to ask his father that a long time ago but couldn't bring him self to actually ask him. He always thought that he was going to say no, but now he just had to know.  
  
"Of course I'm proud of you, Goten. No matter what ok? Being able to be Super Saiyajin at a very young age is a pretty good accomplishment," said Gokou as he smiled at his son. "And besides you're my son, I will always love you ok?" That made Goten's day, even though he was kind of mad at his father and mother for not telling him.  
  
"Daddy I love you too," said Goten both of them walking home.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Next time on "You're too young":  
  
Goten goes to school and Trunks treats him extra careful. Would Goten get mad or would tell Trunks he knows that his sick?  
  
Vegeta has a talk with Trunks  
  
So what did you think? If it sucks then don't read it. Yes Gohan and Videl are going out, I know I should've mentioned it at the beginning but oh well what done is done. Plz review don't forget to tell me what you think of it k? Later. 


	5. Time is stealing his time

You are too young. Ch. 5  
  
Thanks for the reviews again! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my stories; it gives me motivation to finish them. Yah, yah you said that the last chapter, now give us the dawn story already! I'll shut up already, just review my stories ok and I'll leave you alone.  
  
  
  
Monday came too quickly for Goten, now that he knew what was wrong with him. He felt as though time was robbing him of his time with his family. But he had to become this obstacle; he had to get better for his best friend, for his brother, and most of all for his parents. He couldn't give up; he had to fight against whatever he had. Goten had to fight it no matter what, after all he was Gokou's son; he was strong just like his father. He got up and got dress for school now. He felt even worse that his mother was now really worried about him. Even though he had faked being a sleep yesterday night, he could hear his mother cry. Goten cried along with her. He never did like his mother being worried about him; he loved her a lot and didn't like it when her beautiful black raven eyes would turn red and sad.  
  
"Good morning mommy, good morning daddy," said Goten as he walked into the kitchen to eat his breakfast. Gohan had left already for school, leaving Gokou, ChiChi, and Goten alone in the house alone. He loved how the kitchen smelled with different aromas in the morning. His mother would always have the kitchen window open to let the morning air in. She had been doing that ever since she was pregnant with Goten. She thought that leaving the window open, Gokou would see how their little child was slowly developing in ChiChi's belly.  
  
"Good morning honey, ready to go school?" asked ChiChi in her most normal voice. She had been arguing with Gokou about letting Goten go to school for the next couple of months. Of course Gokou had convinced her, he wanted Goten to have the couple of next months to be as normal as possible for him not to suspect a thing. Gokou thought that they would eventually tell Goten until it was the proper time.  
  
"Yeah," said Goten taking a sit on the table, next to his father. Gokou ruffled Goten's hair. ChiChi then gave both her husband and son a plate full of scrambled eggs and beacon. Both of them began to pig out the way they would always do. ChiChi saw how both of them looked alike, and began to feel tears built up in her eyes. The thought of not seeing Goten pig out with Gokou crossed her mind. Goten caught a glimpse of his mother, but she quickly turned to make more.  
  
'I promise mommy that I would try my best to get better so you and daddy won't be worried about me ok,' thought Goten as he focused his eyes on his breakfast now. He quickly finished it, and then went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.  
  
"Come on son, you don't want to miss the bus now do you?" asked Gokou from the end of the hallway.  
  
"I'm coming Otousan!" screamed Goten with paste still in his mouth. He quickly spat it out, cupped his hands to get some water from the faucet and put in his mouth. He gurgled the water in his mouth for a while and then spat it out too. He ran for the room, grabbed his dark green pack back, and met his father at the end of the hall.  
  
"Ready daddy let's go," said Goten giving his father the traditional Son grin. 'He looks a lot like me,' thought Gokou as he gave his son a sincere smile. They walked to the bus stop together, with out saying a word, it kind of left awkward for Goten. His father would always go playing along the way, but now he was just quiet.  
  
"Daddy, why can't you tell me what's the matter with me?" asked Goten as he looked up at his father. Gokou looked at Goten as if he didn't know what was he talking about, but Goten couldn't be fooled.  
  
"Goten what are you talking about?" asked Gokou as he tried to hide the concern he had in his mind. Gokou smiled his traditional grin.  
  
"Otousan, I know what's wrong with me, I heard mom telling you that she couldn't be strong that I was going to die," said Goten as he looked straight ahead to the road both of them were walking. Gokou was shocked he was lost for words. What would he tell his son, or what would he tell his wife? Gokou stayed quiet again; thinking of what tell him.  
  
"Daddy please tell me what's wrong?" asked Goten still looking straight. He didn't want to look at his dad; his eyes were full with tears. He didn't like the idea of talking about this right now, but he had taken the subject out now and needed to know more about now.  
  
"Goten, do you really want to know?" asked Gokou with concern. He didn't want his innocent little boy to be concern about what was going on. The question shocked Goten. He really didn't know if he really wanted know he just was confused. Goten wiped away his tears.  
  
"Goten please don't cry it's going to be ok I promise," said Gokou as he picked up Goten, and hugged him close to him.  
  
"No daddy it's not going to be ok! I'm going to die and I'm didn't get to spend more time with you!" screamed Goten as he hugged his father tightly too. He cried onto Gokou's shoulder. Gokou stroke his Goten's back in hopes it would make his son feel better. Gokou too felt that this was really unfair, but he couldn't do anything to help Goten.  
  
"Son listen to me, I know this is not good but we have get through this. I too think that it's not fair, I also want to spend more time with you," said Gokou in the edge of tears. His little boy was hurting because of a decision he had to make 8 years ago, but it was a good decision. If he didn't made the decision Goten wouldn't have been born. Goten sobbed silently into Gokou's shoulder. Goten felt his father's strong arms pull him away from his father's body.  
  
"Goten," said Gokou as his strong hands wiped away Goten's tears, "don't go sad to school try to make the most of the time you have with us and with Trunks."  
  
"All right dad," said Goten as he hugged his father again, and Gokou hugged him back. 'Gohan was right, dad is like an angel,' thought Goten.  
  
"Now, hurry up or you're going to be late for school," said Gokou as he let his son down onto the road. Goten then held onto Gokou's hand, and Gokou held Goten's.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Trunks didn't bother to get up from bed, and didn't even listen to his mother. He didn't care if he went to school or not, it just didn't matter anymore. He again turned on his stereo and began to hear his Likin Park CD.  
  
"Trunks! Honey please you have to go to school," said Bulma as she tried to opened Trunks' door. But the dawn thing wouldn't budge. Trunks didn't even bother to tell his mother not to try to even cheer him up. He just turned upside down with his face on the pillow. He could hear the doorknob still moving after a few minutes.  
  
"Don't even try woman, his as stubborn as me," said Vegeta with a smirk on his face. He had seen how hard his mate had tried to open the stupid door but was too weak to open it. He then walked over to Trunks' room, and easily opened.  
  
"Get," said Trunks in a muffled voice. Trunks didn't even care who it was, just as long as they left him alone.  
  
"Brat you get your ass up and go to where ever you go in the weekdays, now," Vegeta said as he walked over to Trunks who was still lying on the bed. He felt his son's ki go up a bit, but enough to Super Saiyajin.  
  
"I said leave me alone!" screamed Trunks now picking up his head from the pillow. Vegeta saw that the pillow was really wet, and Trunks' eyes were really red. He hate it when his brat would cry, it would show how weak he was been.  
  
"Brat you stop that right now!" Vegeta walked over to Trunks and tried to pick him from his neck, but Trunks hold onto the bed. He didn't want to go outside into the world that would soon take away his best friend. Trunks didn't look at his father; he didn't feel like having an argument right now. Vegeta let his son down. Trunks again buried his face and then his little body began to quiver a bit. Vegeta knew his brat had begun to cry again. Vegeta sat down next to Trunks.  
  
"Brat stop your crying, or your mother is going to have fit," said Vegeta as he stroke his son's lavender hair.  
  
"Why does Goten has to die?" asked Trunks with tears running down his cheeks. He still couldn't understand why Goten. Vegeta looked into his son's eyes, they were full of sadness; he hadn't seen that sadness since he had left Vegetasie for Freeza's ship.  
  
"Brat, I said stop crying. Life isn't fair that's just the way it is, and we can't do anything about it; all we have to do is accepted. I know you like Kakarotto's second brat, but you just have to let it go," said Vegeta as he hugged his son. Trunks hugged his father back; he needed support from his father in at this time.  
  
"But why is it so hard to let him go?" asked Trunks as he looked up into his father's eyes. Trunks saw a bit of compassion in them. Vegeta took a while to answer his son; he was researching for the right words.  
  
"Because you're going to miss him, and you're afraid that you won't see him again," said Vegeta as he too remembered a lot of emotions that came to him when he actually found out of Vegetasei being destroyed by Freeza.  
  
"Now go get ready before your mother comes in here again." Trunks listened to his father and walked over to his closet. Even though his father was sometimes cold to him in public, he was pretty nice when they were alone in Trunks' room or the GR. Trunks wanted to ask his dad how did he knew all that but by the time he was done Vegeta was long gone.  
  
^* ^* *^ *^ *^*^*^****^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Both Trunks and Goten met at school, and both stayed quiet for a long time. It wasn't the same anymore. Every time Goten wanted to go play at the black top Trunks didn't want to go and would stay under the tree they met together in the first day of school. And if Trunks wouldn't go then Goten wouldn't go.  
  
"Trunks how come you don't want to go play?" asked Goten as he tilted his head to the side. He didn't know if he knew of he was sick. Trunks stood there quiet. "Trunks tell me why?" Goten insisted, this time making Trunks look at him. Trunks could feel tears built up in his eyes again, but then looked away.  
  
"I just don't want to play," Trunks said crossing his arms in front of his chest. He didn't want to tell him that he was sick enough to die. Trunks looked at a very pissed Goten.  
  
"It's because I'm sick isn't it?" said Goten with a frown on his face. He didn't like being pitied, and not even from his best friend. Trunks' eyes went wide. "I knew it! Trunks please don't treat me like I'm a little kid, I'm ok and I don't need that shit from anyone not even you," Goten said his ki a bit up, but he tried to calm down. Why was everyone like this? He didn't like it one bit. Trunks felt guilty for boring Goten; he didn't want his best friend to get hurt. Trunks just looked down at the dirt beneath him.  
  
"I'm sorry Goten," said Trunks in a whisper, but Goten was able to hear him. He just hugged his best friend; both of them were in pain. Both weren't going to see each other, and they didn't like that idea. Trunks then hold Goten tightly, and Goten onto Trunks; both of the boys began to cry, under the tree both met the boys met each other in school again besides at Capsule Corp.  
  
So what did you think? Sucks huh? Oh well I wrote it already, go with it. Plz review and tell me what you think about it. I'm sorry for the mushy moment Trunks and Goten have at the end, but I think it was kind of cute. 


	6. Sweet memories

You are too young. Ch.6  
  
Sorry if I took too long to upgrade, but I got grounded. Hey it wasn't fair so don't laugh just be glad that I was able to sneak in the net to upload k. Yeah sometimes I have to bend the rules. I hope all of you have a very wonderful Christmas, unlike me, but nobody cares right. Just review and tell me what you think about the fic k. If you want to flame it; go ahead I'll just make fun of you! =P.  
  
  
  
Goten couldn't take it anymore, his mother kept treating him like a little child; it just wasn't fair to him. He couldn't go outside to play if he was going alone, and he couldn't even spar with Trunks. ChiChi was driving him nuts, but Goten knew that it was because she cared about him that was all. Gokou never told his wife that Goten knew of what was going on, he thought it would be for the better. Gohan didn't even knew either; he tried his best not show any kind of sadness in front of his little brother, but it was really hard at night when the boys had to go to sleep. Goten just kept quiet every time Gohan would hug him at night and would sob a bit. Goten too felt like crying but then Gohan would notice, and would have to tell him he knew. He just wasn't ready to tell his mother and brother about it; it would be kept a secret between his father and him, like they had done it to him. Goten tried to visit James more often, but he sound found out that James had gone 'to a better place' and didn't know where he had gone.  
  
  
  
One night, Goten had waken up from a nightmare and couldn't go back to sleep. He lay in bed, looking at the dark ceiling, wondering why was everything happening to him and not to another person. Is not that he wished for anyone to have the same disease, but why him? Even after a few months with it, he still wondered. Maybe it was because he was a bit sneaky with his mother? Or was it because Trunks and him would always get in trouble with Mrs. Garman? He now felt kind of bad for what he had done to Mrs. Garman this past school year. Goten closed his eyes, and tried to go to sleep again, but it was worthless. He then opened his black eyes again, started to look around the room, and saw how the stars twinkled in the sky. Goten slowly pull down the warm blanket that had been covering his small body and started to look for his blue slippers. He when found them under the bed, he started to walk very slowly to the window. Making he wouldn't bump into something and wake up his big brother. Goten slowly floated into the air and went out the window. He looked at his brother, making sure he didn't wake up, and kept floating into the star-covered-night. He quietly landed on the roof of his room and lay down, with his chubby hands on the back of his head. He loved to see the stars; they were so beautiful to him. 'I wonder, when I die would I go up there, with them?' thought Goten as he spotted a big star. Gokou felt his son's ki suddenly go up, without knowing he stood up on the bed. He looked to his side, ChiChi was still asleep. He quickly got out of bed, and opened the bedroom window. Gokou knew that Goten was outside on the roof. He floated out the window, and found his little boy lying on the roof looking at the stars. Gokou suppressed his ki even lower, trying to sneak up on Goten. Goten was still looking up at the stars. 'How I wish I could've gone on an outer space adventure like big brother did when he was a little boy. That would be so much fun,' thought Goten as he smile a bit.  
  
"Hello! What are you doing out here Goten? Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" asked Gokou as he grabbed Goten and lift him up from the roof. Goten went pale, he didn't scream he knew his big brother would hear him, and his mother too. Man, was ChiChi going to have a fit!  
  
"I couldn't go to sleep Otousan, I decided to look at the stars," Goten said as his chubby little arm pointed at the sky.  
  
"Then why didn't you invite me?" asked Gokou as he let down Goten and took a sit on the roof. Gokou crossed his legs, and put Goten on his legs. "I remember when I was a little boy, I would do that too. I used to sneak out on Grandpa Gohan and would look at the stars," said Gokou as a flashback came into his mind. Goten looked up to his father with a confused look on his face. Grandpa Gohan? Who was he?  
  
"Um, daddy who's Grandpa Gohan?" asked Goten as he tugged into Gokou's blue pajama. Gokou looked down on his little boy, and gave him a sincere smile.  
  
"He was the man that raised me Goten. He was an nice old man that found me in the forest when I was just a little baby, he took me and took care of me for a couple of years. During those years he taught me martial arts, how to fish, among other things," said his father as he looked back at the stars. Goten noticed that he was named like his big brother.  
  
"How come he has the same name like big brother daddy?"  
  
"Oh I think you don't know that story. See when your brother was born, your mother wanted to look for a perfect name for your brother, but the name she had chosen for him, Gohan didn't like it," said Gokou as he looked back at Goten, "then your Grandpa Ox King came up with these weird names, and Gohan still didn't like them. Your big brother began to cry every time he heard a name he didn't like. Then your mother asked me for a name, but I was hungry and I can't actually think when I'm really hungry. I told your mother to let me go fishing, but she got mad. Then she said 'Gokou how could you! Your son is here nameless and you want to go fishing?! I think Gohan taught more than that mister!' and your brother began to laugh. She kept saying that name, and your brother would start to laugh; that's why he was named after Grandpa Gohan," said Gokou as he felt a bit cold. He pulled Goten closer to his body, giving him the warmth from his body. Both looked up at the stars again, and stayed quiet for a while.  
  
"Goten how did you turn Super Saiyajin? You haven't told me that story," said Gokou as he remembered for the first time seen Goten turn Super Saiyajin in the World Martial Arts Tournament. He was so proud of him.  
  
"One day, when Trunks and I were sparring, he was beating up very bad and I just couldn't take it anymore," said Goten as he frowned a bit, "he would always beat me and rub it in my face. Then out of nothing I just saw Trunks looking at me with his eyes wide open, and told me that I was a Super Saiyajin," said Goten not telling Gokou the rest of the story, he felt kind of embarrassed. Back then Goten didn't know what a Super Saiyajin was so he ask Trunks what it meant. Gokou smiled at his son, he felt better to know more about Goten. But then he felt Gohan's ki beneath them. Gokou then lowered his head to meet with Goten's.  
  
"Listen Goten, I think Gohan is awake. What do you say we sneak up on him?" whispered Gokou with a smirk that would rival Vegeta's. Goten just nodded with also a smirk on his face.  
  
Gohan had heard Goten go out side, he was going to stop him but decided not to. He just kept an eye on him, making sure he didn't get hurt or anything like that. Then he heard his father surprise Goten on the roof, he could've gone back to sleep but he kind of wanted to know what would they going to talk about. He heard everything and laughed about the story Gokou was telling his little brother. Not even him heard the story, but it was kind of amusing. He felt better now, that Goten and Gokou were getting to know each other better even though it would be for a little while. His heart sunk when that thought passed his mind, for a little while. Tears threatened to come to his eyes. He would never let go of his little brother no matter what, he let go of his father once, and he had a hard time. Gohan then noticed that his father and brother weren't talking any longer, and everything had gone quiet. He decided to check it out, and floated into the air and out the window. Gohan carefully lifted his head a bit where his eyes barely were visible. He didn't see anything, he then elevated to the roof until he was touching it.  
  
Gokou and Goten were right beneath Gohan, and it was kind of surprising that Gohan hadn't noticed them. Goten wanted to giggle but his father mentioned him to be quiet or it wouldn't work. Gokou knew that Gohan had a pretty good hearing, and if any little sound came from them; Gohan would quickly find out. Both father and son kept an eye on Gohan so to know when to attack.  
  
"Alright Goten, when I give the signal we attack, ok?" whispered Gokou in Goten's ear it was almost not audible. Goten just nodded, and kept his eyes on his big brother. 'This is going to be so much fun!' thought Goten as a little smile crept on his face.  
  
'That's weird. I swear I heard them out here a couple of minutes ago,' thought Gohan as he scratch his head in confused. He kept looking around, making sure that they weren't there.  
  
Gokou gave Goten the signal. Goten stayed where he was, as for Gokou at top speed of a Saiyajin went to the other end of the roof. Both of them waited to see if Gohan noticed the sudden movement Gokou had just made.  
  
'Oh so now they're playing hide and go seek?' thought Gohan as he followed his father's ki move quickly. He slowly walked over to where he felt his father go, but to his surprised Gokou wasn't there.  
  
Gokou then quickly moved to where Goten was. "Ok Goten is your turn, make sure to move quickly." Goten nodded his head.  
  
Gohan felt his little brother this time move to the side where Gokou was. He moved at top speed, as to make sure to catch them or at least one of them. And again he didn't see anything.  
  
"Alright ready. Move to where I did before and I'll move to where you moved. Then we both wait a bit and jump at your brother at the same time ok?" explained Gokou the plan to his son. "Alright daddy I got it. Let's go, one, two, three," said Goten as he disappeared and so did his father.  
  
'What the hell are they doing?' thought Gohan as he felt them move again, but this time they moved to different locations as before, as though they had switched places. Gohan stood still and closed his eyes. Both Gokou and Goten jumped from their hiding places and charged at Gohan. Gohan was able to move and now both father and son were going to bump onto each other. Gokou was able to stop and to catch Goten just in time.  
  
"Hey no fair!" screamed Goten from the arms of his father. Gohan just smiled. "Daddy let's go get him!" said Goten as his hair turned golden and his eyes turquoise, and then jumped out off Gokou's arms. Goten jumped into the air and charged at Gohan. Gohan quickly turned Super Saiyajin before Goten was able to reach him. Gokou to charge up to Super Saiyajin and joined his sons. All three spared for a while, before Goten began to get tired. He slowly backed out, landed on the roof, he laid down on the roof, and fell a sleep. Gohan and Gokou spared more, but then noticed that Goten had fallen a sleep already. They decided to stop and to take Goten back inside, before he would catch a cold.  
  
  
  
So what did you think? Kind of weird huh? Just review and tell me what you think about k. later. 


	7. It can't be

You are too young. Ch.7  
  
Hello there! So how was your New Year's eve celebration? I'm sorry if I haven't updated for so long, I was on vacation in Los Angeles visiting some my family. And while I was there I came with some wonderful ideas for more stories! Yeah! * Gets up and jumps * Well I just have to finish this story and I'll start on a story about King Kakarotto and his half brother! Well you're probably bored with my babbling, I'll let you read the story already.  
  
It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon. The sky was a nice shade of royal blue, the sun burned brightly in the sky, and birds were singing like they had never sang before. Goten loved it. He loved nature a lot, but it was shame that the past four months he wasn't able to go outside as much as he liked. His mother has prohibited, but his father would sneak out with him when his mother was actually distracted. Of course today was one of those days; even his brother came along for the walk in the woods. How he had missed the nice smell of pinecone inside of his nostrils, how he had missed to go cloud watching with his big brother, and he had missed going fishing with his daddy. Although he didn't go outside as much, he was making sure he didn't get hurt. He would eat everything in his plate (as if he needs to refuse any food, but you never know right?) even the roast meat his mother made.  
  
"What are you thinking Goten?" asked Gohan looking down his left side where Goten was. Goten didn't hear his brother. He was still in his own little world. "Hello, is any one there?" asked Gohan once more, now taping his little brother on the head. Goten shook his head a bit and looked to his right.  
  
"Nothing big brother," said Goten as he gave him a familiar Son grin. Gohan knew Goten; he was just lying to him. He let the subject down, and kept walking with his father and brother. Even though Goten knew what was wrong with him for so long, Gokou and him kept it a secret from Gohan and ChiChi. But as each month passed, it was getting harder and harder for Goten not to spill the beans to his mother. He would always hear her sob in the mornings when she was making breakfast and when she would go to sleep. Every time he heard her it was like they were tearing up his little heart.  
  
"How about we go for a quick swim? What do you say Goten?" asked Gokou as he picked up his little son unto his arms. Gokou looked into his son's eyes they weren't the same any more. They were full of sadness now, they didn't glow as much as they used to. Gokou looked at him with concerned.  
  
"Ok daddy lets go," said Goten now with a smile. He didn't like it when his father would actually look sad for him. He just didn't feel right. Goten leaped from his arms and started to run. "The last one to the river is a rotten egg!" screamed Goten as he left a trial a dust behind him. Gokou and Gohan quickly began to ran, and were soon on Goten's tail. Goten began to ran faster, but his legs just couldn't go any faster. His vision began to get blurry, and he could actually feel his ki level going down. Even though he began to get weaker, he still pushed his ki to go further. Gokou felt the ki change in his son, and began to run faster to catch up to him. Goten looked behind him, and his father gaining up on him, then he began to go even further. But a he began to push, his vision went black, his legs got so weak that they couldn't hold him up any longer, and eventually hit the ground with a silent thud.  
  
"Goten!" screamed Gokou as he saw in horror how his little boy passed out. He quickly picked him up.  
  
"Is he ok?" asked Gohan looking down on his unconscious brother that was being held by the strong arms of Gokou. Gohan reached for Goten's little hand, and checked his pulse. He waited for a bit until he could feel it; he felt it pretty weak. "Let's get him home fast dad. His pulse in not good," said Gohan looking from the pale face of his brother to the worried face of his father. 'This isn't good at all, why did the disease had to kick in now, when he was actually getting better and he was convinced that he was able to defeated,' thought Gokou as he looked into Gohan's black raven eyes.  
  
"Ok, put your hand on my shoulder," said Gokou as he put two fingers up to his forehead. Gohan quickly put his hand and then all three disappeared.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
'That was freaky,' thought Trunks as he picked up his head from his homework. He had felt Goten's ki going up, down, and then actually to the point where he didn't felt it at all. Trunks quickly again searched for Goten's ki, but he it was useless. 'No it has to be there, I know it is,' thought Trunks as he concentrated it more in his ability to read kis. 'there it is! But it's too weak, I have to go now,' thought Trunks as he ran to his mother's room. "Fuck why do the halls have to be so long and complicated!" screamed the demi-Saiyajin as he kept running down a hall. Even though he had lived for his whole life, he still got kind of confused of what room was where. Kept running in hopes he would run into his mother, it was pretty usual for him to do that now.  
  
"Trunks! What kind of language is that young man!" said Bulma as she poked her head out of her room. 'Thank you Dende!' thought Trunks as he turned around and ran to towards his mother's voice. Bulma stepped out side, taping her foot on the carpet. She was waiting for her devilish son to come to her, he always did.  
  
"I'm really sorry Okaasan, but I'm in a hurry! Something is wrong with Goten, please take me to his house," said Trunks as he stopped in front of a really pissed off Bulma.  
  
"Trunks that's not an excuse for saying bad words!" screamed Bulma. Trunks quickly closed his sensitive Saiyajin ears.  
  
"Mom please, you have to take me," begged Trunks with puppy dog eyes. Bulma just couldn't say no to her son, those eyes made her feel bad about yelling to him in the first place.  
  
"Alright, go tell your father were going to Gokou-san's house," said Bulma as she pointed her index finger down the hall. Trunks ran as fast as he could. Bulma only saw a flash of lavender disappear.  
  
~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
ChiChi was doing her usual cleaning by the afternoon, in the living room and kitchen. It was strange for her not to hear her husband, and sons whine about being hungry. She assumed that her Gohan would be studying his books, Goten would be playing with some kind of game or toy, and as for her husband he would actually be training out side. All of the sudden her husband, and both of her sons appeared in front of her.  
  
"What is the meaning of this Gokou?" said ChiChi putting her hands on her waist. She looked at her husband, and saw that her smaller son was actually unconscious in Gokou's arms. "Oh my gosh, what's wrong with my little boy?"  
  
Gokou quickly ran passed ChiChi totally ignoring her. "Gohan what's wrong with Goten!" screamed ChiChi as she grabbed unto her son's white shirt. Gohan hugged his mother and tried to calm her down. 'She's going to kill when I tell her,' thought Gohan as she looked into his mother's worried eyes.  
  
"Please Gohan tell me," said ChiChi as tears began to roll down her cheeks. Gohan only gave her a sigh. This was making her so frustrated that it made her want to have a sparring match with her son right there, but she knew better. Gohan didn't let go of his mother, and stood quiet holding her.  
  
"Dad, Goten, and I were in the woods, taking a walk," said Gohan breaking the silence that had built up for a while now. ChiChi quickly pushed away from her son.  
  
"What do you mean all three of you were taking a walk? Didn't I told you not to take Goten outside without my permission!" ChiChi screamed so loud that it would probably wake up the dead. Gohan looked down to the floor in shame; never before had he disobeyed his mother, father, or even his mentor.  
  
"Dad told Goten if he wanted to go for a swim, Goten of course accepted and began to ran. Then when Dad and I went after him, he just collapsed. It seems that he lost a lot of energy," said Gohan still keeping his gaze on the floor. ChiChi didn't say anything anymore, and just walked pass her son. 'So this must be Gokou's fault,' thought ChiChi as she walked towards her sons' room. Gohan only saw his mother's feet walk pass him and went after her. ChiChi quickly reached the room and burst the door open.  
  
"ChiChi please be quiet, Goten is resting now," said Gokou as he looked from his smaller son to his wife. He got up and walked towards his wife, mentioning her to walk out of the room.  
  
"This is all your fault Gokou! How could you force Goten to run when he's in this condition!" screamed ChiChi with tears still running down her red cheeks. She was pretty mad at her husband for doing this to Goten. Gokou didn't say anything, he knew that it was his fault.  
  
"ChiChi lets discuss this outside not in here," said Gokou as he grabbed ChiChi by her shoulders, but ChiChi let go of his hold and walked over to her little boy. She didn't even want to see her husband right now. She sat beside his little body, and touched his hair softly. Sobs escaped her mouth, and more tears kept rolling down. Gokou walked over to ChiChi, leaving Gohan outside in the hall.  
  
"Please ChiChi let Goten rest now," said Gokou grabbing ChiChi by her shoulders again.  
  
"No! Leave me alone with my little boy!" ChiChi screamed loud enough for Goten to wake up. Goten decided to hear what was going on with his parents and kept his eyes shut.  
  
"I'm really sorry ChiChi I didn't mean it," said Gokou as tears began to threaten to come out of his black eyes.  
  
"Just get out Gokou, I'm going to take care of my little boy," said ChiChi giving Gokou a cold stare that would make Vegeta's a kid's play.  
  
"Mommy, Otousan didn't mean it. I was the one that wanted to race my brother and daddy," said Goten as he opened his eyes to look at his mother's red eyes. "Please don't fight over me." ChiChi only hugged her son, not saying a word.  
  
"We're not fighting Goten," Gokou said calmly. He didn't want for Goten to be worried, he just needed his rest now. 'Even if he does rest, it seems that now his energy is not going to heal,' thought Gokou as he gave a sincere smile to his son.  
  
'I think it's time to tell Okaasan the truth,' thought Goten as he moved to sit on his bed. Making his mother back away to give him some space. ChiChi looked into Goten's eyes, and saw a familiar look in them. The same look that he gave when he didn't some kind of mischief at home or at school.  
  
"Goten, what is it honey?" asked ChiChi with concern in her voice.  
  
"I'm sorry mommy."  
  
"Why are you sorry sweetie?" asked ChiChi as she gave a forced smile and rubbed Goten's right arm. Goten was feeling kind of bad for not telling his mother that he actually knew all this time. Goten looked from his mother to his father. Gokou knew that Goten had decided to tell ChiChi about the secret, so he just gave Goten a nodded for approval.  
  
"Mommy, the next day when I came from the hospital, I heard you and daddy saying that I was sick," said Goten with tears in his eyes. He remembered how painful his mother looked that day in the room. ChiChi didn't know what to say, and looked over at Gokou, who too had a guilty look in his face, just like Goten's.  
  
"You knew about this?" asked ChiChi as she stood up to meet with Gokou. Gokou stayed quiet, and just gave her a nod. "Why didn't you tell me Gokou?"  
  
Goten stepped into what had now become his parents' conversation. "I told daddy not to tell you because," Goten wasn't able to finish, because he was trying really hard not let any sobs escape his mouth. He just gulped down hard and closed his eyes, "I didn't wanted you to hurt more because of me mommy!" screamed Goten now really letting go of his tears and the knot he had in his throat. ChiChi hugged her son and began to cry along with him. He had been keeping all that inside not telling anyone how bad he felt for making his family hurt again.  
  
Gohan opened the door a bit, and heard everything all of his family was saying. He felt too sad and decided to leave the house. He just couldn't take it anymore, it was too painful to lose his little brother, and now it was more difficult to live in the same house where one day Goten was born and raised. 'It would soon be the house where his going to die too,' thought Gohan as he took the air, not really knowing where he was heading. All he wanted was to get away from all the hurt.  
  
So what do u think of this chapter? Plz review, and tell me pretty, pretty plz. Well got to go write some more, c u guys later! 


	8. Little time left

You are too young Ch.8  
  
*Waves madly at the readers * Hello everyone! So how is the year treating you? I hope that well! I know I took too long to up date this story but I have a good excuse! I was kind of busy with my schoolwork and with my skills at drawing, which I think aren't getting any better but who cares right? I know I told you guys about the new story, but I thought about it and it doesn't look like a good idea any more. Then I came up with this new idea for a good fanfic about the no ouji and Trunks, which I promise you this one will be much better than the one I have up now. The last thing I want to say is that I have lost the inspiration to write, "What can a father do?" it's just not there anymore, so I'm going to take down, sorry Rainy, but like I said there will be a better one I promise. Ok I'm done u can read the story now, and please review.  
  
  
  
In less than three weeks Goten had loss so many energy that he wasn't able to walk any longer, which meant that he was to stay in bed at all time. This was bad on Trunks, he became a loner at school, and he didn't like any other company than his best friend Goten. Gohan tried not to be at home most of the time, he just couldn't stand to look at his little brother like that; it was too much for him. As for Goten his cheeks went pale, and his eyes didn't have that sparkle again, everything was gone except his self- esteem. Even though he knew that he was going to die pretty soon, he still wanted to do things like a normal kid, well as normal a half-Saiyajin, but of course his mother was too concerned about him.  
  
"Mother please let me walk, I think my legs fell asleep," said Goten as he sat up in bed.  
  
"Not a chance mister. Goten please understand son, it's not safe anymore," said ChiChi as she gently pushed Goten back in bed making him lay still. She quickly tucked him in and gave him a kiss on his forehead.  
  
"I can't take anymore!" screamed Goten as he loosened up the white sheets that surrounded his tiny body. ChiChi gasped as he heard him screamed; she felt hurt. Maybe she needed to let Goten free again, but her mother's instincts quickly said no. Both mother and son stayed quiet, until Goten broke the silence.  
  
"Mommy I didn't mean it, it's just that I just can't take seen the ceiling every second of everyday," said Goten as he tried his hardest not to cry in front of his mother, "sometimes I wish I dead already. Mom please understand," said Goten as he looked to his left and tighten up his eyes. ChiChi knew he was right; this was too much for her smaller son. He was just like his father; he could never stay in place.  
  
"I'm so sorry Goten, but you can't," stopped ChiChi, as the words became a lump in her throat. She couldn't bring her self from saying it; she didn't even imagine it. She felt that sting again in her eyes, which warn her of tears. Goten turned his little head to face his mother. In her eyes Goten could see she was in great pain, which meant that she didn't have the guts to finish what she was saying.  
  
"do the things I used to do, right?" Goten completed the sentence for her. He sat up in bed again, and hugged his mother tightly. He stroked his mother's hair gently.  
  
"Mommy I'm really sorry," said Goten as tears ran down his cheeks, "I never meant to hurt any of one of my family or my friends." ChiChi had hot tears running down her cheeks, all she could do now was to hug him back.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The faint knocking could be heard from inside Trunks' room. He had shut off himself from the world, and his grades were drastically dropping down. His mother became concern for him, she tried to reach him, but it was useless. Her little boy had shut her off too and she felt like the world was going to end. As for Vegeta, he was concerned alright. His son had stopped training every since he had visited that spawn of Kakarrotto couple of days ago. He was also concerned that he might do something stupid, like self- destruct, or like his mate would call it, commit suicide. Vegeta knew his son was pretty smart for a nine year old, he was too wise for his own good. That what worried him the most, but he thought that maybe just maybe it would go away.  
  
"Just leave alone!" those three words had been the first one he had spoken for more than two weeks.  
  
"Trunks honey, please open the door," Bulma said as she waited for a response from her son, but none came. "Please Trunks! You have eat something!" Bulma now was hitting the door as hard as she could, in hopes it would brake or at least be able to brake the handle.  
  
"Woman, you're deaf. Didn't I tell you to leave him alone?" said Vegeta as he walked over to Bulma and grabbed her by her shoulders. She tried to pull away, but Vegeta hold her still. He quickly hugged her, both of them feeling the same hurt. Bulma didn't know what to do with Trunks any more, Trunks was a good, obedient little boy until all of this happened. It was just wrecking everyone, even her. She couldn't bring her self to realize that Goten was going to die pretty soon, it was all a matter of time. It was just too much pain for her, even though she didn't gave birth to him she was like a mother to him.  
  
"My poor little boy," said Bulma as she buried her face in Vegeta's chest.  
  
**************  
  
He was just sitting there, like a little boy that hadn't age. With his knees to his chest, his arms on top of his knees. She decided not to disturb him, but these past few weeks he had been acting differently with her. She knew it was because of his little brother, but she had to help him no matter what.  
  
"Are you ok Gohan?" asked Videl as she walked up to him and took a seat right next to him. But Gohan didn't respond, as though there was no one else but him. Videl looked at him, he looked like a robot with no feelings, none what so ever.  
  
"Please Gohan, talk to me," said Videl as she tugged onto his yellow shirt. Gohan moved his arm away from her hands.  
  
"Videl please go away. I don't need any one," said Gohan with anger in his voice. He just wanted to be alone, was that too hard to ask?  
  
"No, you need someone to talk to about what's going on," said Videl firmly not taking her blue eyes from him, she wasn't going to give up on him just like that, he needed her as much as she needed him.  
  
"Go away," said Gohan not taking his eyes away from the setting sun. Videl knew that Gohan wasn't going to talk about it, but she just had to try. She reached for his arm, but Gohan jerked away before she grabbed it.  
  
"Gohan stop acting like a little kid. You have to go through this whether you like it or not."  
  
"What do you know of losing someone? You always had everything," said Gohan with tears running down his eyes. Gohan's words hurt her. How could he say that to her? Videl could feel tears built up in her eyes, and ran down her cheeks.  
  
"You can't say that to me Gohan. I lost my mother, she was the only person that could understand me and she was the only person that cared about me," said Videl as she looked at the setting sun, "after she left my dad and me I wasn't the same anymore. I still miss her Gohan, of course I have daddy, but he can never replace my mother." Videl was too hurt to be around him now, so she decided to leave. She started to walk away from him, and began to summon energy from her body.  
  
"Just remember Gohan, you're not the only one that will miss Goten when his gone. I love him just as much as you love him," said Videl as she floated away from Gohan. He didn't even bother to look at her leave, he just kept looking at the sun. Tears still ran down his cheeks, as he remembered the wonderful times he had with his little brother.  
  
So what do you think of this chapter? I was actually crying when I wrote this chapter, but you must think I'm kind of sensitive. Ok just review. Toodles. 


	9. His about to leave them

You are too young Ch.9  
  
Helllooooooooo! Long time no see! I know you guys thought I was dead or something. Well actually my mom took away my privilege of not able to use my computer as much as I used to only on the weekends. And on the weekends I'm actually getting my life back together; it was like in pieces when I moved to Dinuba. Thanks for the reviews everyone I appreciated. Well I'll let u read the story now.  
  
  
  
The nearby window let through the sun, telling him that another wonderful day had arrived. How time flied, it was almost time for his birthday again. He doubted that he was going to make it until then. He knew that pretty soon it was time for him to go, and leave behind his family and his best friend Trunks alone. He couldn't do anything about it anymore. He knew that if he kept on fighting the stupid disease, he was just making it worse for his parents. He felt sad that it was time to say good-bye to his father. It was kind of an irony, he didn't know his father for seven years, and now that everything was ok, he had to leave. But the time they had spent together didn't not go to waste; everyday for him was like an adventure when he was with his father. A small smile crept across his young round face, as he still kept his eyes closed.  
  
'Thank you Dende for letting me live another day,' he thanked the Namek-sei Jin god. He uncomfortably moved in his bed. Something was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He kept on moving, ruffling up more the white sheets on his bed.  
  
'I know, maybe it's time for me to go outside. Nothing will happen besides my mom is not home and my dad won't mind,' he thought as his black eyes flew wide open, still keeping that smile. Well, more like a smirk now, but not even with that smirk he wasn't able to get out of bed. He slowly moved his tiny legs and his body ready to get up. He made sure to hide his ki, he knew that if his big brother was to find out that he was getting out of bed he would never hear the end of the discussion. He made sure that every movement he made not to wake up his brother. He knew that Gohan had a pretty good hearing. He got on his knees to be begin to crawl across the room until he was able to reach the small closet. Inside were his fighting gi and his black boots, well now the vacation for his clothes were over. He slowly got up to reach for the handles, and quietly opened them. Then he quickly took off the over sized shirt he had been wearing yesterday when his father gave him a nice hot bath. He slipped on his blue long sleeve shirt, how he had missed that old shirt, and then he quietly slipped on his bright orange gi on. It reminded him of the one his father had. It felt hind of weird having his normal clothes on; it had been almost a month. Goten then got on his knees again, he thought that if he walked across the floor, it would make those annoying creaks sounds. Again he decided to crawl, he noticed how dirty his carpet had gotten since his mother wasn't around.  
  
'I guess it's time to clean,' he thought as he felt little crumbs under his palms. His elbows bended, and he felt to the floor with a silent thud. His arms couldn't support him that much any more. He tightened his black eyes in pain.  
  
'Stupid elbows!' he thought as he mentally hit his little arms. He hated what had become of him. He didn't know if he was now able to kick his best friends ass like he used, in other words he felt mad at himself for not being able to spar as much as he wanted to. He dismissed the thought and reached for the door handle. Very quietly he turned the knob, and looked back at his brother, making sure his brother didn't hear him. Goten slowly opened the door, making sure any creaks were made from the rusty door. He then again looked back at his sleeping brother, no signs of him waking up. He turned his head to face the hall and quietly sneaked out of the room.  
  
"Whew," he whispered as he wiped away the sweat that had form on his forehead. "Now for a little snack," he said as he walked down the hall to the kitchen. He hoped to find some left over food from yesterday, or at least some fruit. As he walked down the hall his chest felt in pain, as if Trunks had hit him and had ran out of breath. He took deep breaths making sure he was getting enough. For what it had seem forever, he had finally reached the kitchen, he walked over to the huge white fridge and opened it. Goten quickly stuck his head inside, to smell what kind of food was more appealing to him. His sharp nose pick up the smell of an oranges and the sweet smell of apples.  
  
"I'll have some apples," he said as he bent over to the bottom of the fridge to pick up his snack. But it was too heavy for him; he put his chubby little hands on the handles, and then stuck out his tiny little body. He pulled harder, and harder until the dawn thing had opened. He picked up four apples, and with all his might he close it. Goten walked to the main door, and again he had ran out of breath. But that wasn't going to stop him to go outside. He kept going and reached the for the knob. Goten quietly opened the door, and stuck out his head. The sun was barely coming up; it painted the sky with many different colors. A smile crept across his young features.  
  
'It's been a while since I've seen the sunrise,' he thought as he sneaked out of the house and began to eat one of his apples.  
  
* * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Please Goten, don't leave me," said Trunks as he hold his best friends cold body. He looked pale as snow. He tightened up his grip on his friend.  
  
"I'm sorry Trunks but I have to go now. Promise me you won't forget about me?" asked Goten barely able to smile at his friend.  
  
"I promise you, I won't forget about you," said Trunks as small tears built up in the corners of his eyes.  
  
"I won't forget you either Trunks," said Goten as he reached for his best friend's hand, "Don't think of it as a good-bye, think of it as a see you later." Trunks closed his eyes; he didn't wanted to see his best friend leaving. He felt Goten's ki dropping, until not even his life sign was felt. Trunks let out a loud sob; tears now ran down more freely down his face. He opened his eyes, but to his surprise Goten's body was now gone. Trunks was now wearing a black tuxedo, his mother was wearing a short black dress that ran up to her knees, and his father was wearing one just like him. He looked in front of him and saw a navy blue coffin. In front of it was ChiChi, crying like there was no tomorrow. He looked to the left of them, and saw Gokou hugging Gohan who was crying just like his mother. Trunks wanted to move and for the last time see his best friend, but his legs were stuck to the floor as if they were glued to the floor. He tried to moved them once again, but it was impossible. He then heard a creaking noise, and looked back where ChiChi was. The coffin slowly started to go down.  
  
"No! Don't take my little boy yet!" screamed ChiChi as Gokou and Gohan tried to hold her back. A looked of terror spread across Trunks' features.  
  
"Don't! Please no!" screamed Trunks as he once again tried to move, but he still wasn't able to. He reached for his legs, and moved them, but when he was able to move them it was too late.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Trunks stood up in bed, with sweat running down his forehead to his neck. It had been a bad dream. He could hear his heart beat in his ears, and could see his chest going up and down from his heavy breathing. Trunks tried to calm down a bit, and tried to clear his thoughts from the awful dream he just had.  
  
'What the hell was that?' thought Trunks as he stood up in bed to go to the kitchen for a glass of water. He bent down and looked for his slippers under the bed. Trunks reached inside under the bed, and took out his black slippers. He jumped out of bed and put down his slippers to his feet. He walked to the door, still with that image of Goten's pale face in his mind. Trunks shook his head, in hopes it would go away. He opened the door and walked through the long halls of his home. As Trunks reached the stairs, he could feel his father's strong ki in the kitchen.  
  
'What is he doing up?' thought Trunks as a frown formed in his face. He decided to hide his ki, and very quietly walked to the kitchen. Vegeta felt his son's ki as he woke up, but this time it was different. He had been in the kitchen for a while, he had woken up and couldn't go back to sleep so he decided to make a snack.  
  
'Trying to sneak up on me huh?' thought Vegeta as he felt his son's ki go down until it was barely readable. Vegeta just let Trunks do what ever he was going to do; he wasn't in the mood to play games right now. Besides he was really pissed off at his son for making his mate worry too much. Trunks saw his dad eating a some cookies with his right arm, and with his left hand taking a sip from the gallon of milk.  
  
'Guess I'll come back later when his gone,' thought Trunks as he turned around until his back was facing his father.  
  
"Where do you think you're going brat?" asked Vegeta as he had just gulped down a drink of milk. Vegeta quickly got up and coolly walked to where Trunks was.  
  
"I'm going up to my room, can't you see," said Trunks still with his back facing to his father. He kept on walking as if Vegeta was not even there to begin with.  
  
"Trunks get back here this instant," said Vegeta with a very impatient tone in his voice. (As if he was patient to begin with ^_^)  
  
"No, I'm going up to my room and try to go to sleep," said Trunks as he was almost near the stairs. He felt his father's ki fly up, and quickly disappeared from the spot he was and in front of him.  
  
"Now listen brat, this has gone long enough got it? I don't want you worrying your mother any longer," said Vegeta as he made Trunks look up at him. Trunks just looked to his left and ignored his father.  
  
"Whatever, can I go now?" Vegeta looked at Trunks with a hateful look on his face. Even if he was his son, he was kind of a little bitch just like his mother. Vegeta stepped aside, and let Trunks go back to his room. He saw Trunks' lavender hair disappear into the darkness of the hall.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
'Stupid sun,' thought Gohan as he pulled over the thin white sheet over his head. He sun was now shinning brightly than earlier, and it was bothering him. How he hated it when the day would begin. It just wasn't right. He hated how the birds would sing, and how he was able to hear the river flow gently. It wasn't fair, how can the day be so full of joy when he felt like hell from the inside. How it drove him crazy! He felt like going outside and just make the biggest Kamehameha ever so everything would be like he feels. He rolled in his bed uncomfortably, something was wrong but he couldn't put his finger on it. He put his arm on his eyes to block the sun to reach his eyes. But still something was wrong. He rolled back onto his back, opened his eyes, and saw the dull white ceiling. He quickly turned to see his little brother's figure asleep, it had become a habit to see him asleep every since he was a little baby. But to his surprise he wasn't there.  
  
"Goten?" said Gohan as he stood up in bed making him able to see the whole floor of the room. He was hoping Goten was playing a little trick on him, but of course there was no sign of his little brother.  
  
"Goten?" said Gohan as he checked under each bed, but found nothing. A look of terror spread across his young features. Gohan not thinking one bit got out off bed and ran to his father's room.  
  
"Dad!" screamed Gohan as he almost knocked down the door. Even as he had almost knock down the door he could still hear his father's snoring.  
  
'Oh well, I'll fix it later,' thought Gohan as he backed a bit from the door and charged in, breaking the poor door.  
  
"Dad wake up," Gohan walked over to his father who was still sound asleep. Gohan shook Gokou as hard as he could so he could probably wake up.  
  
"What's going on?" said Gokou as his eyes were half ways open.  
  
"Dad, where is Goten?" Now Gokou was fully awake.  
  
"What do you mean where's Goten, isn't he sleeping with you?" said Gokou as he looked into his son's worried face.  
  
"No, I thought he was with you," said Gohan as a worried frown crept onto his face. Both of them jumped off the bed and ran for their own closets. Gokou quickly researched for his normal fighting gi, and as for Gohan he was looking for his red shirt and his baggy black shorts.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
"This should be a good spot," said Goten as he walked over to his most favorite part of the forest. Right under a huge tree and right next to the clear river. He loved it so much because he had spent most of his time was spent here when he was smaller. Gohan had brought him here ever since he could remember. And when his father had come to his life, they came here often, which was everyday. Today was full of surprises. He had visited his favorite places of the forest and in which one of them he found little animals to play with. But each one of them tired him out, and now he was feeling kind of weak. He lay under the wonderful shade of the tree. It was so peaceful. Goten looked up at the sky, and saw the sun was high in the royal blue sky. He rested his eyes, and decided to take a little nap.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Trunks couldn't go back to sleep after he woke up earlier. He just closed his mini blinds so everything in the room would go dark again. He stared at the ceiling most of the time, thinking of what that stupid dream meant. Then all of the sudden he felt it again. That stupid feeling he felt when Goten had gone to the hospital, and when he had passed out that day when he wasn't able to move at all.  
  
So what do you think of chapter nine? I hope you liked it, well please review my story, and no way this story is not even over. 


	10. His relieve

You are too young Ch.12  
  
  
  
He leaned his forehead against the cold window of the car, and looked at the colors the sun was leaving behind as it set in the horizon. He hated the sunset, it reminded him of his lost friend. That lively orange of his fighting gi, that was displayed in the sunset.  
  
"Are you ok honey?" asked the woman that was driving him to see his friend again. She didn't let him drive when he was in this kind of condition. He didn't say anything, just gave her a slow nod. He just wasn't in the mood to talk to someone. After so many years, he was still hurt inside. He saw the trees as they passed by; they seemed to be running in the opposite direction they were headed. He thought of doing that after that day, but it wasn't going to bring back his dear friend. It was just pointless after he thought about it. He blinked once, then twice. He felt his lips quiver, but he wasn't going to cry right in front of her. She would just get worried. As he stared out the car window, a fence replaced the trees. They had arrived to their destination. He soon felt the car loosing speed, coming to a complete stop in a couple of minutes. He heard the engine being quickly turned off.  
  
"Do you want me to wait?" she asked in a concerned voice. It was getting chilly, and she didn't want him to get sick. She turned to face him. He was now 15-years-old, he had come along way. She could see in his eyes the pain, sorrow, and hurt he had felt for almost 6 years now. She knew about it, but she couldn't do anything about it. He picked his head from the window, and began to take off his seat belt. He zipped up his black and yellow jacket, and opened the door. He quickly got off the car and faced her.  
  
"No, it's ok I want to be alone. I'll fly home afterward," he said almost in a whisper. He knew she was going to tell him that it wasn't safe for him to fly in this kind of weather, but some how he knew that she would understand. Besides, he didn't like it when people saw him cry in front of him. It was just between him and his friend.  
  
"Ok, just don't take long. Be home before dinner," she said as she started up the engine again. He closed the door with little effort, making sure he won't break it. He quickly put his warm hands in his pockets to keep them warm. He walked to the entrance, and quickly opened the door.  
  
"My poor son," she said as his figure disappeared into the too familiar place. She shook her head, as too clear her mind. She wanted to leave quickly; she knew that she might have second thoughts if she stayed longer.  
  
He walked down the cement, he always avoid walking through the grass. It was kind of disrespectful for the others. He closed his eyes, bowed his head down, and a warm tear felt down his cheek. He didn't know how he was able to walk up to him every year for 6 years. He reasoned that it was the friendship they had held, since they were little kids. And now, he still felt that they had that friendship. He knew that deep down he wasn't really gone, but he still missed his cherry attitude. He put his head to its normal position, facing his friend. There he was, and it seemed he had visitors earlier. His vision became blurry, and his legs began to move a little faster. He guessed it must be because it had been a long while since he had seen his friend. He walked upon the edge of the cement, the line between him and his friend.  
  
"Long time no see?" he whispered as he slowly sat right in front of him. He turned his head to his left and saw the new flowers that they had brought him. They were pure white, with a little yellow stick in the middle.  
  
"Your family came to visit you today? They haven't changed a bit; I saw them the other day. I'm sure they told you," he said as he turned his gaze to his friend again. How he wished to hear his voice again, to hear him say that he was ok, that he would forgive him for being a jerk the last time they had actually seen each other.  
  
"You know, that time when I saw them it was little Pan's birthday, she has your eyes you know? She also has your smile," the lavender-haired teenager said as more tears filled his eyes, but a smile crept upon his lips this time. He saw in Pan just about everything about his friend.  
  
"Goten, I'm sorry," he said as he bent his head down, he closed his eyes as though he was in pain, and tears fell freely down his cheeks unto the ground, "I know I've been saying that every since you died, but I don't know if you have actually forgiven me," a sob escaped his lips. He took out his right hand, and placed it in the little picture the tombstone held in the middle.  
  
"Goten I really hope you can hear me," he said as he tried to calm down. He took a deep breath, and picked up his head. His eyes were red, and full of tears, "I just want to tell you that I would never forget about you. I would never replace you, but even if I wanted to I would never find someone like you," another sob escaped his lips. He couldn't stay longer; he would just stay there the whole night crying in front of the tombstone. He quickly took his left hand from his left pocket, revealing a white rose. He put it right next to his picture in the middle of the tombstone. He quickly got unto his legs, dusted off his black baggy pants, and put his hands back in his pockets.  
  
"I hope that you haven't forgotten about me either, Goten," he said as he wiped away the tears, "See you soon Goten." The teenager walked away, his back to his friend, and started to walk to the exit of the cemetery. He knew that nearby was a small forest, he had visited when he wanted to be alone, after his friend had died. His friends and family knew about all the other places, where Goten used to live. That's why he had to go to the one near the cemetery. The trees there reminded him of the ones in the forest where they used to play. He quickly scanned the area and looked for the falling tree that had always been there since he was 10. The teenager soon found if and sat on it. All he had to do is to wait for his eyes return to normal; he closed his eyes. As he began to relax, he heard a twig snap nearby. He quickly opened his eyes, and looked for the source of the noise. His eyes jumped from tree to tree, until he found the noisemaker. It was little boy was dressed in a white robe, as though he had just come from the hospital. His skin was really pale, and his lips were a shade of light blue.  
  
"Are you lost?" Trunks asked as he slowly got up from the tree. The boy backed away a bit, as though he was scared of him, the boy quickly looked down at the ground.  
  
"It's ok I won't hurt you," said Trunks as he began to walk slowly to the startled boy. But as the teenager got closer, the boy would back away with every step Trunks made. The teenager decided to stop.  
  
"Where are your parents?" asked Trunks trying to help the boy, but the boy didn't response. An eerie silence fell upon both of them, and then a cold wind began to blow.  
  
"Is your name Trunks?" asked the little boy as he walked a little closer to Trunks. The teenager was freaked out, how could the little boy know his name. For sure he hadn't meet him before. Trunks gave the boy a weird look, and his left eyebrow lifted up.  
  
"Yes, how do you know?" asked Trunks as he stood there, not wanting to scare the little boy away. He had to find out how in hell did he know his name. The little boy picked up his head, and looked straight into Trunks' royal blue eyes. The teenager froze; he just stood there as though he had been paralyzed.  
  
"I know you're suffering because Goten died 6 years ago," the boy said as he walked closer, "To you the only way to stop suffering you need to know if he has forgiving you." The little boy walked a little closer to the surprised teenager. Trunks' eyes went wide open with surprise. Trunks tried to move, but somehow he was paralyzed. He tried to ask the boy how he knew all this, but the words got stuck in his throat.  
  
"Trunks let go of that. Goten doesn't want to see you suffer because of him. Instead you're making him feel worse," the little boy kept looking at Trunks, making sure he understood what he was saying. Trunks' eyes became glassy, ready for tears to roll down. How can the boy know all of this?  
  
"Goten has forgiven you, and wants you to live your life normally. He wants for you to stop feeling so guilty because you stopped talking to him before he died. He understands you did it so you or him won't get hurt when the time came for him to go," said the boy as he saw the teenager cry right in front of him.  
  
"How do you know all of this?" asked Trunks finally able to become his surprised mood. He never met the boy before, and how does he know that Goten has forgiving him.  
  
"I know Goten, a friend of mine," said the little boy as his eyes looked from Trunks' eyes to the ground again. As the boy let his gaze down, Trunks was able to move again. Trunks moved closer to the boy, but this time the boy stood there waiting for Trunks to come to him. Trunks walked slowly, making sure he wouldn't run away.  
  
"How is he a friend of you?" asked Trunks as he slowly knelt down to face the boy. The boy looked up at him again, but this time Trunks was able to move.  
  
"We live in the same place," asked boy simply as though Goten was really alive. Trunks was taking back of what the little boy just told him. How can he live with Goten when Goten is… Trunks' eyes went wide open in surprise again. The little boy gave a smile at Trunks.  
  
"My name is James Nonnako, Goten says it's going to be ok, and that he will never forget you either," with that the little boy put his little arm on Trunks' left shoulder. Even though Trunks was wearing a jacket, he could still feel that James was cold. Trunks gave him a smile, but tears filled his royal blue eyes.  
  
"He also said that he'll wait for you, when you're time comes," Trunks couldn't believe it. This was too much for him.  
  
"Can you please do me a favor?" asked Trunks as he wiped away his tears with his right hand, and sniffed couple of times.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" asked James as he saw Trunks' eyes became happier.  
  
"Can you please tell him that when I get there, that he better be ready," said Trunks as he began to stand up in front of the little boy. James gave Trunks a weird look.  
  
"Ready for what?"  
  
"He knows why," Trunks said as he felt relieve deep in his heart. He finally knew that Goten had forgiving him.  
  
"Good-bye Trunks," the image of the little boy disappeared as the cold wind began to slow down. Trunks just stared where the little boy had been standing. The teenager stood there, but then quickly remembered that he had to go home, before his mother yelled at him again. He quickly summoned energy from his body, white aura surrounded the teenager, and took the air in a second.  
  
MINUTES LATER…  
  
"Mom, I'm home," said Trunks as he walked into the living room and saw his little sister Bura playing with her friend Pan.  
  
"Ok honey, we'll eat in a couple of minutes," he heard his mother's loud voice come from the kitchen. Trunks walked to the couch, and turned on the TV. Pan noticed that Trunks had just walked in, and left Bura playing with the Barbie dolls.  
  
"Trunks are you ok?" a tiny voice asked. Trunks took off his gave from the TV and looked to his right. There she was, with a worried look in her eyes.  
  
"I'm ok Panny, why do you ask?" said Trunks with a smile on his lips. Pan climbed on his lap, and put her warm hand upon his cold cheek.  
  
"You were crying," said Pan with a worried tone on her voice. Trunks took her hand with his left strong hand.  
  
"But I was crying for joy, Panny," Trunks said as he hugged the little girl. Pan hugged him back.  
  
"Trunks don't cry again, please I don't like to see you sad," said Pan as she hugged him closer. Trunks could feel tears built up in the back of his eyes, but this time he had to hold them in. He knew that everything would be ok, and that he would now be able to feel better because Goten had forgiving him.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
I want to thank everyone that reviewed this story, thank you because without you, I wouldn't be able to finish this story. I hope you liked the ending. Hope to see you soon! ^_^  
  
Cindy-chan 


End file.
